Meraki
by The Readers Muse
Summary: Because that was the problem, wasn't it? At the end of the day they were all a little like John Hammond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jurassic Park or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** Set in an AU version of Jurassic Park III where the plane crashes and Alan and Billy are the only survivors.

 **Warnings:** alpha, beta, omega dynamics, alternative universe: alpha/omega, angst, drama, post and present survivors guilt, sexual content, anal sex, masturbation, oral sex, very light dub-con due to questionable consent issues that generally surround this trope.

 **Meraki**

 _ **Chapter One**_

The irony was, they crashed on Isla Sorna long before the Kirbys had a chance to land. Just as he was beginning to get the sense that something wasn't right, everything went straight to hell. The sudden sound of metal against metal had him looking away from Mr. Kirby and towards the cockpit as smoke started issuing from the right turbine. After that the panic ricocheted. Building in pitch and intensity until Billy was pulling at him. Yanking him down into the seat beside him and strapping him in as the plane banked low and Cooper toppled down the center aisle, slamming into the rear of the plane with a brutal snap. He had the presence of mind to brace up against the window. Watching with too-wide eyes as the jungle flashed by. Moving faster and faster until everything melded together in a dizzying rush. Still, he couldn't look away. Not even when the crush of Billy's hand firmed around his like a last stand.

They were going to land.

Land on the island.

Crash on the-

Massive engine failure was the official cause, according to the news reports he read later. When it was all over and InGen was doing it's best to bury the story and repaint it as a tragic accident. Not the botched rescue mission that'd only taken place because no one had bothered to listen to two grieving parents and all the reasons why their resourceful son might still be alive.

He was no expert, but considering the condition of the plane and its advanced age, it was no wonder it crashed. It was only afterwards, when they'd sorted through what was left in the debris trail, that they figured out why. The Kirbys weren't who they said they were. They weren't adventure tourists, thrill-seekers or wealthy socialites. They didn't have special permission to be anywhere near the island or - _apparently_ \- the money to rent a decent plane either. They were blue collar, middle class - just like them. And if they were anything other than liars, they were just worried parents trying to find their son.

In the end, he supposed that was reason enough for the false pretenses.

But if there'd been any other motivation for getting him here, it'd died with them.

 _All of them._

He and Billy were the only survivors.

* * *

He didn't remember the impact. Only the muscles and bones that'd ached - blossoming with dark bruises - after they'd picked each other out of the rubble with grim expressions and hunted eyes. Grateful to be alive, but each with the knowledge that they were in a world of trouble. Something that was only made worse when they discovered the broken radio and drained satellite phone.

The debate about what to do next had been brief, but heated, as Billy cursed and kicked at the broken radio. Carefully securing the satellite phone in his pack as they settled on trying to make their way towards the center of the island at first light. Knowing their only chance was if they could find a way to charge it somehow. After that it was a matter of finding a boat that could get them to the coast. Bypassing as much of the mainland as possible in an effort to avoid the largest predators. At least in theory.

There was no debate about who to call.

 _Ellie._

He didn't even have to think about it.

He might not have been good about asking for help, but he _always_ knew who to call.

* * *

They spent the first night sleepless in the trees as dusk fell and a pack of Compsognathus picked the bodies they hadn't been able to bury down to the gleam of bare bones and tattered clothing. Staying quiet as they balanced side by side in the branches for warmth. Listening to the patter of rain beading off the brim of his hat as Billy's curls plastered themselves thick across his scalp head. Huddling miserably against the trunk as lightening flashed soundlessly in the distance.

It wasn't the best of circumstances, but at least they were together.

He supposed there was something to be said for small mercies.

* * *

"Alan?"

They'd been on the island for almost a week before he was forced to admit they had another serious problem. He'd only brought a standard blister-pack of rut suppressants with him. In a few days he'd be out, and biology would do what it generally does best after it's been suppressed to high heaven. Make up for lost time.

They'd only been supposed to be gone for the weekend.

Taking an entire pack in his rutsack had been him being overly cautious.

It should have been enough.

 _'Should' being the operative word._

He shuddered reflexively. The action visible and ultimately costly considering he already had Billy's attention. Doing his best to ignore it as his gaze ranged from the empty sag of his pack to the thick jungle around the overgrown compound. Keeping him on edge and moody as he crushed the blister pack in the fat of his fist. He hadn't had a rut in over twenty years and he wasn't afraid to say he wasn't happy about having one now – especially here. Like most Alphas, he'd been on suppressants since he'd presented.

"Alan? You alright?"

He forced a smile he knew Billy wouldn't entirely believe. He was going to have to tell him eventually. Just not now. He'd never been very good with words. Worse with finding the right ones. The ones Billy deserved. The ones he needed to get out if he was going to save them both. There was something about the transfer from paper to mouth that tripped him up every time. Or at least that was what he told himself. Ellie had certainly thought something different when she'd finally left him. And maybe she was right, maybe it wasn't about the words so much as it was _how_ he said them – or how he hadn't. How emotions and sharing them had always been complicated for him in a way they'd never been for her. Or-

"I'm fine," he assured, clearing his throat as he combed back his hair with his fingers and adjusted his hat. Letting the brim shadow the lower half of his face as Billy looked up from the innards of a one of the cars InGen had left to rust. Trying to find a half-decent wire to finish their cobbled-up attempt to charge the satellite phone. "Just tired is all."

It wasn't entirely a lie either.

"I'll take first watch tonight," Billy offered, still watching him closely. Suddenly making him wonder if he was in the same predicament but was too shy to say anything.

He paused in the act of a careful stretch. Trying to remember if Billy had ever given any indication one way or another as the sound of a screwdriver grating across dying metal made the low-grade headache he'd been nursing since the crash ratchet up another notch. Thinking back to all the paperwork he'd signed once, _jesus-_ years ago, that'd approved the kid for fieldwork.

He'd never asked Billy where he fell on the spectrum. These days it was practically a non-issue - not to mention professional suicide. With suppressants you wouldn't know an Alpha or an Omega from a Beta. Not that it mattered to him, mind you. He had no interest in gender politics. Especially concerning uppity Alphas, outdated dominance hierarchies and their so called 'right' to heat-stricken Omegas. It didn't happen often, but it happened enough to make rut suppressants widespread almost everywhere.

His lip threatened to curl as the thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

Those were the type of Alphas that gave the entire group a bad name.

While you couldn't change your nature, but you could always rise above it. As long as you respected it - _understood it_ \- then you had the tools to ensure your biology worked _with_ you. Not against you. As long as you didn't get too cocky. Of course, some would argue you couldn't truly understand yourself or others regardless - not with the widespread use of suppressants. But he supposed that was a philosophical debate for another time.

"I was able to collect enough rain last night for one of us to have a shower. The solar bag is probably about as warm as it's going to get," Billy piped up, extricating him from his thoughts like he could tell he needed the mercy. "Why don't you use it? Looks like you need it anyway."

"I'm not the only one," he muttered, pretending not to see the man's amused grin as he looked down at himself. Forced to admit he _did_ smell rather ripe. The sun wasn't even at it's peak and he was already soaked with sweat. He waved his hat in front of his face as the humidity slathered itself thick around him. Suffocating and wet in a way the dry summers at the dig site never were. Feeling the heat radiating off the mess of abandoned vehicles as Billy let go of a triumphant sound behind him. Waving the wire in the air with blinding smile.

Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

He bowed his head, tilting into the spray as the weak trickle changed direction every so often. Considering the problem at hand as he tucked his chin into his chest and let his thoughts run rampant. Ignoring the chittering drifting down from the trees and the vague sounds of Billy moving around nearby as the world and everything in it narrowed down to one very unavoidable problem.

His rut was going to slow their progress at the very least. Even if he found a room in the ruined command center that could contain him for the duration, it would be days before he was well enough to travel. And that was if he made it through his rut at all.

Ruts had been suppressed a long time ago and for good reason. Like Omegan heats, rut put an enormous strain on the body. And when you were without a partner, well, the negative effects were immense. He'd barely made it through his first rut and he'd been in his early twenties. He hadn't known what was happening to him when he'd abruptly presented halfway through his freshmen year at University. He'd gone to class on autopilot. Feeling like he was shaking apart as the world devolved into need and want and a thousand shades of confusing heat as the lecture hall around him gradually drained of people and two sweet smelling women with intimidating I.D badges and comforting smiles managed to get close enough to stick him with a very large needle.

Nowadays he wasn't exactly young anymore. And coupled together with having suppressed his rut for decades, the results were more than grim. An Alpha in their prime, under far better conditions, still prepared for their rut for nearly a week in advance. Food intake was increased to ensure there was adequate energy to expend. And generally sleep was nearly tripled leading up to the first day. He didn't have the opportunity for either. Neither of them had slept more than three or four hours a night since they'd crashed and while there was a decent amount of food scattered around the compound, it wasn't limitless and certainly not in the quantity he needed. Especially if they were going to have enough to make it to the coast.

He sighed as the luke-warm water trickled fitfully from the cheap plastic hose. Scrubbing at the muck still caked across his arms and lower legs with the blunt of his fingernails. Raking angry red furrows across his skin like retaliation. Knowing there was no one to blame but himself as he did it again. His childish attempt at a temper tantrum, he supposed. Self-harming and ultimately useless.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as Billy's shadow loomed from the other side of the frosted glass. There were biologists that believed suppressants were inherently harmful to the body. Many with an impressive amount of evidence to back them up. But so far, no one was particularly open to the alternative. To disrupting their lives and be ruled by an almost constant flux of hormones and pheromones. It wasn't civilized. In fact, it felt like a step back into the dark ages. Before the marches for Omegan rights and the gradual dismantling of Alpha rule. Not only that, but they were dangerous on top of it. While Alpha ruts could often be completed without a partner, Omegan heats were actually _lethal_ without an Alpha. That right there was as good of an argument for suppressants than anything – at least in his opinion.

His lip quirked. Temporarily distracted by humanities shortcomings as the last of the water trickled down the curve of his shoulder and made tracks towards the soft flat of his belly. Malcolm had been right of course. You couldn't contain the natural world anymore than you could permanently muzzle biology. Suppressants were a band-aid. Not a cure. And they were as fallible as both the people that created them and the people that used them.

 _Because that was the problem, wasn't it?_

At the end of the day they were all a little like John Hammond.

Full of well meant hubris.

Each of them hopeful that at the end of the day, _they_ were the ones who had control.

He closed his eyes into the fabric as he grabbed the stale smelling towel they'd been sharing and rubbed it briskly through his hair. Knowing as long as Billy was here he'd never get out of this with his dignity intact. He wanted him too much. He had for a long time. It'd been a surprise to him when he'd finally realized it. Especially after Ellie and the more or less steady stream of girlfriends he'd been with over the years. But something about Billy had clicked for him in exactly the same way. Making him question aspects of himself he'd never thought twice about before.

He'd never acted on his feelings, and quite honestly likely never would. He respected Billy and valued their friendship too much to take that kind of a risk. But sometimes - like that moment on the plane, watching his eyes light up as he saw the herds for the first time - he would look at him and wonder.

Billy had grown on him. He could admit that now, even when there was still everything to lose. From the day he'd been more or less forced into hiring a teaching assistant to the moment he realized he'd just assumed Billy would be coming with him to his first dig of the season. Billy hadn't just made himself indispensable, he'd made himself part of his entire god damned _life_ without him even being aware of it. By then it was too late to back out of it or throw up some distance. Because he was already waking up in the middle of the night to phantom fingers wrapped around his prick. Started himself awake just in time to make a mess of his sheets. Hard and aching-slick as the flash of Billy's face pulling tight with pleasure was enough to send him spiraling.

He pulled on his filthy jeans with a grimace. Nose twitching at the scent of chemical moth-balls as the black shirt he'd found hanging in a maintenance closet clung tight in more than a few places. Reminding him of the way Billy had stripped down to the thin green wife beater and jeans they'd salvaged from Cooper's duffle bag on the forth day. Highlighting muscles and clean lines feathered with fine downy hair that threatened to make his mouth go dry. Leaving him to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him or if his last few pills hadn't been doing their job after all. He had a feeling he knew the answer and honestly- it was a far more damning than the alternative. He'd always been a bit too eager when it came to Billy and he knew it.

His cock twitched against his thigh like it could sense the nature of his thoughts as he did up his belt and made to leave the room. Shaking his head as the sound of Billy struggling with one of the car batteries carried down the drafty hall.

The thought wasn't exactly comforting.

* * *

Exhaustion was a real, visceral thing that night when he settled into the thin sleeping bag and tangle of blankets they'd managed to salvage from what InGen had left behind. Almost used to the constant stream of jungle noise as a small group of juvenile Euoplocephalus picked at the foliage at the very edge of the compound fence. Squabbling over the best tufts of long leafy ferns with low moans that made him smile small into the curl of the sleeping bag.

He yawned. Watching Billy tinker with the group of car batteries that were slowly charging the satellite phone until his lids eased closed. Keeping his eyes on him until sleep rolled in and he had the vague feeling that their roles had switched. Feeling the weight of Billy's eyes on him as his muscles slowly relaxed. Sinking down in inches across the uneven concrete as the brim of his hat skewed slowly to the right, soaking in the warmth from the fire as the damp wood smoked and spat.

It seemed like he was always tired these days, but never of Billy.

He figured that meant something.

Something he didn't know what to do with.

Something he wasn't sure if he should do _anything_ with.

But the point was, it _was_ something.

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be two more chapters. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.

 **Reference:**

* Meraki: to do something with love or soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jurassic Park or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** Set in an AU version of Jurassic Park III where the plane crashes and Alan and Billy are the only survivors.

 **Warnings:** alpha, beta, omega dynamics, alternative universe: alpha/omega, angst, drama, post and present survivors guilt, sexual content, anal sex, masturbation, oral sex, very light dub-con due to questionable consent issues that generally surround this trope.

 **Meraki**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

He wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to convince Billy to go on without him. To find a boat and get help while he stayed put and waited for rescue. He played up some minor injuries from the crash. Enough that it seemed believable alongside the fever he was already running as his rut settled in to start at full force.

He watched him go from behind a grimy pane of shattered glass. Hands squeezed into brutal, achy fists as he fought the urge to turn around and hit something. Finally letting himself shudder apart as he bared his teeth at the man's retreating back. Barely able to keep himself from calling out. Knowing it wouldn't take much to bring Billy running back – worried. Hell, he could probably even convince him to-

 _Christ._

He turned away, shoulders hunched. Aggressive and diminutive all at once as he retreated further into the ruined building. Figuring the more distance he put between him and temptation the better. Especially considering the way Billy's scent was lingering. Not trusting himself with even an inch of anything close to a reprieve as he kicked out a pane of broken glass. Snarling quietly to himself when the splinter-like snaps reverberated through the humid air.

 _He hated this._

He hated not being in control.

He hated becoming a stranger inside his own skin as his cock throbbed in the v of his legs.

Belly flushing thick with heat as arousal and lust raced to cloud his senses.

He hated not being able to think as his rut slowly stripped conscious thought away.

They were all effected by biology.

That was a reality that would never change.

But they'd advanced far enough that they didn't have to be ruled by it if they didn't want to.

He supposed that meant they were just spoiled.

And that this was mother nature's way of getting payback for-

He stumbled down the hall, inhaling sharply as his cock ached. Leaning up against the wall for balance as his free hand pressed instinctively against the bulge in his trousers. Eyes closed and palm flat like the pressure might somehow help. Able to feel the swell of his knot starting to form as the glands around the head pulled back. Already engorged with blood as his arousal only mounted. He scrubbed at his cheeks, unnerved when he looked at his watch and realized Billy had only been gone for less than half an hour. He blinked, eyesight fever-blurred and dry as he stumbled into the room they'd been using to sleep. Immediately assaulted by their combined scents – _by Billy's scent_ – as his chest reverberated with an unvoiced growl.

 _Christ, he'd forgotten what it was like._

He inhaled throatily, eyes darting over to the shirt Billy had worn that day on the plane. Drenched in scent, singed with soot-streaks and the occasional rip. Stuck between wanting to ball it up and stick it under his nose and toss it clear into the tree-line. It smelled the most like him out of anything here. Enough to tease his senses into thinking Billy was back and lingering just out of reach. Wanting him. Needing him to-

He let go of a low groan as he slid down the side of the wall to the floor. Refusing to give in to the need unzip his pants and ease the pressure there as his balls throbbed painfully. Twinging and full. Low-slung lids staring unblinkingly at the shirt as he tried not to think about how long it would take Billy to get there and back. Hips jerking up with a muted whimper as the next furl of pleasure almost _burned_ as it curled up from his toes and spread.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

The first day was torture.

The second day was worse.

The third was-

"Alan? Alan! No!"

The footsteps were deafening, but somehow still distant. Hearing tunneling strangely before the wet-spray splashes from Billy's hikers started pebbling across his face. The change in temperature would have normally been a relief against his feverish skin. Only this time the sensation translated like a thousand searing knives as every part of him screamed hypersensitive and over-stimulated.

 _What was happening?_

 _Why was Billy-_

"Shit- drink this, here."

He tried to curl away - _to get away_ \- but Billy wouldn't let him. Moving him until his naked back was braced against Billy's knees. Practically in his lap as Billy cupped his chin and forced him to drink from the canteen. Taking advantage of the way he couldn't help reeling back into him as the man bullied him into another sip, then another. He mumbled protests between swallows but that was about all he could do. Too weak and loose-limbed with his advanced rut to bat him away. Too far gone to do anything but just let it happen as Billy brushed sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. Wetting a strip of cloth and plastering it over his forehead in a vain attempt to get his temperature down.

The water was shockingly cold. Cutting through the fog for a smattering of moments as he looked up through crusted lids and saw Billy looking down at him. Worried and strangely small as the caved in ceiling showed an evening sky. Realizing that somewhere along the line he must have lost track of time.

"I thought- I thought I told you to find a boat?" he croaked, seizing on the first thing that made sense beyond _Billy_ and the clammy hand still wrapped around his cock. Jacking himself off weakly, desperate for release, as the younger man's outline gradually sharpened through the gloom of the ruined building.

"I did. I called the number. I think I got enough out that she understood before the battery died. I made sure there was gas in the boat before I came back for you. It isn't far. Did you honestly think I was just going to leave you here?"

 _Yes._

He'd hoped he would.

It would've made what happened next a lot easier.

"I got half a mile from here and all I could smell was- why didn't you say anything?!"  
 _  
You know why._

"You could've died!"

 _'I could still die,'_ he thought quietly. Tired finality mingling with cold-cut horror when he realized he had Billy's shirt in a rictus grip. Pulling him close with Alpha strength as Billy ducked his head closer, feeling the warmth of his breath against his shoulders as the man was forced to hover above him. Hyper aware - for the first time in days - that he was naked. Skin covered in dirt and sweat as his cock wept pre-cum down his belly.

But it was okay because Billy was here.

Billy would help him.

He wouldn't leave.

He'd-

"You need to leave," he gritted. Forcing the words out like they were the costliest ones he'd ever voiced. Drooping and delirious as Billy replaced the wet strip of cloth on his forehead. A poor man's attempt at getting his fever down.

"Not a chance," Billy snapped confidently. Leaning down and picking up his abandoned shirt. Using it as a make-shift towel as he tried to get off the worst of the dirt and sweat, but only ended up smearing it deeper.

The anger that rose up was almost blinding.

Fighting back the urge to lash out at the challenge to his authority.

To bare his teeth.

Snarl.

Crawl away.

Anything that would get across how close he was to-

"Billy, don't- I can't. _Please."_

"I'm on the shot, but I can still give you what you need. I want to," Billy argued, allowing it when he yanked him close half a second after the words sunk in. Skin inches from his lips as he forced the man to bare his throat. Scenting down the length before he suddenly reared back. Head cracking back against the wall with a painful lurch as a possessive growl made tracks from the pit of his belly.

 _Omega._

 _Billy was an Omega._

And worse, he was responding to his rut. Scent curling thick and receptive – dripping slow like caramel-salt and wood smoke - as it quickly overwhelmed his senses. Seeping into every available inch of space as his heightened senses all but _glutted_ themselves with it. Knowing with clarity that was almost blinding after days suffering in the dark, that it was the only thing he wanted to smell for the rest of his god damned life.

 _It was his._

 _Billy was his._

 _He'd always been his._

 _Mine._

The possessiveness of the last word startled him so badly it was enough to get him moving.

"I can't- not like this," he gasped, struggling to sit up and away. Feeling more like he was swimming through it than breathing it in as the fabric around Billy's shirt collar start to give. Blinking through the strings of his hair - sweat-soaked and heavy against his forehead - until Billy smoothed them back. Murmuring something indistinct and soothing.

"Bullshit. Your kidding, right? I've wanted you forever, Alan," the man returned, huffing out a rueful laugh at the end like he didn't know how to close it. Knuckling at the back of his head in a way that should have been endearing but just came out provocative as it tugged on his shirt, highlighting the trim muscle underneath.

"You can't be- serious," he panted. Slowly grasping the connotations as his thoughts fractured and threatened to split off in every direction. Suddenly wanting to know. He wanted to know when it'd started. How it'd started. For how long. Why? He wanted to know everything and nothing and somehow that made sense, but also really didn't all at the same time.

Billy just shrugged. Not put off in the slightest.

"You're the Alpha, you tell me. Scent me. I want you to," Billy shot back, gripping his shoulders with a strength that made him both proud and aggressive. "I want you now - outside of the shot - rut or not. I've wanted you for a long time. _Hell,_ I didn't even know you were an Alpha until I caught your scent. Alan, why do you think I've stuck around all these-"

He did as he was told, too far gone not to exploit the opportunity to be closer. Hanging onto the last shreds of his control as he buried his face into the crook of Billy's neck and breathed greedily. Inhaling the closeness first as Billy gave him his neck willingly. Allowing him to have this part of him – vulnerable and intimate – as he let go of a soft churl of sound that was so classically Omegan he nearly swallowed his own tongue. Billy smelled like sweat and humid soil. Like the blood dried into rivulets down his back from sharp-claw gashes. Still able to pick up the stink of adrenaline and fear that hallmarked a close call. He smelled like long distance arousal and a cresting, conflicted hope.

There were no lies.

Only truth and the clean smell of honest attraction.

Built up and coveted, but undeniably genuine.

 _Billy wanted him._

All this time and they'd just been wanting each other from afar.

Each certain that they couldn't have what they really wanted.

 _Who they wanted._

He licked his lips, cracked like a drought until the canteen was back against his lips. Swallowing thickly this time as he tugged Billy down beside him. Refusing to let him go as the sweet scent only grew stronger.

"I want-" he started, trying to get it out. Knowing that it was important to say, no matter how compromised he might be. Billy had to know. He had it know this wasn't just one-sided. That it'd never been. That he wanted-

"I know, I've got you."

He shook his head.  
 _  
No, he didn't._

He didn't know.

After all, how could he?

"Billy, I- I wanted to. Not just now, but before. I just didn't know how- this isn't how I wanted it to go. If you believe anything, believe that. I wanted it to be better. It should've been better. I'm sorry. I should have told-" his head lolled, weak like a rope about to snap. Feeling like he had before the adrenaline had kicked in when he and Tim were climbing down from the tree – just before the jeep above them started to give.

"It's okay, Alan," Billy assured, grip firmly around his shoulders as he eased him back up against the wall and crouched down in front of him. "Let me help you, hmm?"

His nod brought their heads together. The action syrupy and heavy-sweet as they rested against one another for a long moment before Billy's hands started traveling. Learning him from the chest down as Billy's hands traced the length of him. Murmuring appreciatively as he petted the smattering of hair that crowned his navel. Too far gone not to posture and preen as the Omega's attention sharpened.

His hips twitched in response when Billy gently pried his fingers away from his cock. Making him groan, chest heaving, as his cock throbbed upright. Wavering against his belly with an inward curve as it daubed the filthy span of his chest with fresh drops of pre-cum.

 _God._

He tasted the harsh iron of his own red when Billy dragged a wet cloth over the span of his aching cock. Biting into his cheek as his right leg jerked through a tired spasm. Soothed into inaction largely because Billy was still talking. Speaking in a low tone that soothed the Alpha in him that hadn't stopped screaming since his rut had taken hold. Distracting him from the worst of the want as the promise of his Omega's compliance made him temporarily patient.

Somewhere outside an animal died. Highlighted by large footfalls crashing through the brush. There was a chase, a prey-like scream, then silence. Weirdly enough, he related. Just not in the way you'd think. He felt like someone had taken the rug out from under him, only he'd secretly enjoyed the fall. Because Billy was here. _Billy was his._ Billy wouldn't leave. Billy wanted to give him-

He let go of a wordless sound. A dark, clicking churl that was more about instinct than anything else as the man's hand ghosted over the head of his cock. Looking up at him with eyes that felt too big for his face as Billy ducked his head in response. Looking down at him through the fan of his lashes - coy and determined.

"I'll get you through this. Trust me."

He couldn't help but turn it filthy when Billy pressed a chaste kiss across his bottom lip. Surging up with the kind of energy that only comes when your body is too electric to collapse as he pulled him close and licked into his mouth. Dragging teeth and chapped lips until they were both moaning. Nails digging deeper than he'd admit to as he tried to yank him closer.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while...so let's take the edge off first, huh?" Billy murmured into his hair.

His head tipped back in silent admission, feeling a frightening surge of relief and pleasure when Billy's hand firmed around his cock. Giving him a teasing squeeze - fingers lingering pointedly on the swollen flare of his knot - before dancing away again. Keeping up the same soothing hum as he settled in front of him. Waiting until he cracked a lid before speaking again.

"I've thought about this, you know? Well, maybe not _exactly_ this," Billy admitted, visibly inhaling the musk of his rut as he scented down his cock. Giving in to the urge to preen again as he sucked in and braced himself back on his elbows. Barely feeling the chill of the wall against his back as that sweet mouth lowered. "About what it would be like to-"

He inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. Taking in the scent of Billy's arousal as he rasped his way through something approximating a reply. Body arcing as the blunt scratch of the man's nails combed admiringly through the dark hair that crowned his sex.

"You- you wanted- you wanted?"

It wasn't a question, just a soft revelation. Representative of everything he wasn't ninety-nine percent sure of most days of the week. Trying to figure out what signs he'd missed, privately wondering how he could've been so blind as Billy just smiled. Looking down at him with fond, heated eyes before-

He groaned - loud and echoing- as Billy swallowed him down. Too far gone to feel guilty when his hips jerked up. Practically fucking Billy's face with little in the way of invitation. Unable to hold back as Billy just _let_ him. Adjusting the bobs of his head like he could stop it from turning sloppy and awkward. Something in him pulling tight with Alpha pride as he watched Billy take him down again and again. Throat working around his length as the Omega griped him firm around the base of his cock. Flicking his tongue around the swell of his knot as his vision threatened to go fuzzy with pleasure.

Billy humored him until the rhythm faltered and Billy pulled off completely. Letting him go with a filthy _pop_ that startled him so much he actually snarled. Reaching for him vainly as he bared his teeth into the half-dark. Too deep into his rut to remember all the reasons why this _wasn't_ him as every part of him ached to be buried deep.

 _He needed-_

Billy froze, head ducking down in a classic Omegan appeasement gesture. Responding to something that was almost beyond instinct before the grin rippled back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alan." he assured, hand curling around the head of his cock. Swiping his tongue through the dome of pre-cum before mouthing around the crown. Dragging his lips down the swelling bulge of his knot until he was fisting his hand in Billy's curls - encouraging him to back down.

And Billy took him _beautifully_.

For an endless moment it was just hot, wet- _perfect_ suction. Everything he hadn't realized he'd been missing since Ellie and god- _No._ It was better. _More_. Scratching some primordial itch he hadn't known was there. Hadn't known he'd even needed. Feeling something important in him give as the muscles in his legs slackened, bowing open. Taking great lungfuls of air as their scents mingled in the muggy eco-system of pheromones and adrenaline churning thick above their heads.

Yes.

Yes, _this._

He could almost-

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be one more chapter, stay tuned. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jurassic Park or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** Set in an AU version of Jurassic Park III where the plane crashes and Alan and Billy are the only survivors.

 **Warnings:** alpha, beta, omega dynamics, alternative universe: alpha/omega, angst, drama, post and present survivors guilt, sexual content, anal sex, masturbation, oral sex, very light dub-con due to questionable consent issues that generally surround this trope.

 **Meraki**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

He came with a yell that echoed through the abandoned halls. Erupting over Billy's fist and splashing across his face as the Omega pulled back at the last minute. Treating him to soft, kittenish links across the head as his cock skipped the warm pause of afterglow and firmed into Billy's waiting fist. Solid, throbbing and utterly insatiable.

 _Jesus Christ.  
_  
The first breath he took after that was actually more of a sob. Already feeling the haze of rut creeping back in as he threw his arm over his face and blinked into the press of his own feverish skin. Pulse felt more than heard through the heat of his flesh as the hot lush of an _arousedpleasedsmug_ Omega turned the air complicated and right to the point.

"Billy."

He was drowning.

He needed-

"I'm here."

He inhaled shakily. The Alpha in him, long left to molder in the dust, slowly sitting up to take note. Feeling the return as Billy's scent shattered into shades. Smelling his worry, arousal, the tangy pipe of adrenaline. Sweat. And _christ-_ even Billy's slick.

 _Especially Billy's slick._

"I-"

Hysterically, he was actually going to _thank_ him. But before the words could make it out of his lips he was snapping up. Knuckles scraping across shattered tiles and growing vines as he bowled them over and bit down hard over Billy's pulse point. Teeth sinking deep – blunt, but not without bloodshed - before he even had time to register that was something he wanted to do.

Billy went boneless underneath him. Skittering through dirt and debris as he sagged into the floor with a pleased sound. Something so classically Omegan that it pulled at his chest. Crushing Billy down with his weight as the tart of the man's blood flooded across his tongue. Rich, virile and _his_.

"Mine," he muttered, licking at the shell of Billy's ear. Distracted, yet hyper-focused as he ran his hands down the Omega's skin. Hissing at the wounds he'd sustained as the scent of an unfamiliar predator clung to Billy's skin, threatening to get his hackles up.

He didn't know how, but somehow he was able to sense more than he ever had. Even that first time, when he'd presented in the lecture hall, couldn't hold a candle to this. Back then it'd felt like the world had opened up - imploding into a kaleidoscope of dizzy colors and rushing awareness. Now it was like very sense, every instinct, _everything-_ had been recycled clean from the usual haze of suppressants. Coming out mature and in it's prime. Like all he'd ever been waiting for was this- _Billy._

It was like breathing for the first time, only about twenty years too late.

"Yeah," Billy murmured. Low, affirming and muffled as his shoulders shifted underneath his chest. "I'm yours. I've always been."

Looking back on it later, it would be the fact that there was absolutely no sarcasm in Billy's tone that would really stick with him.

He leaned in, inhaling down the length of Billy's spine. Grinding the fat of his erection into the curl of his backside. Appreciating the way Billy's shirt was almost suctioned to his back with sweat and leaking red.

Billy had always been gorgeous, but now?

 _Christ, it was all he could do not to-_

He growled a warning when Billy squirmed. Hands worming underneath him as the tang of metal again metal made him flinch. Watching him fumble with his belt as a haze of irritation threatened to shorten his already frayed temper.

"Pants, Alan. _Pants._ If you want me you've gotta at least let me take them off so I can-"

He rolled Billy over so fast the Omega thunked into his chest like whiplash. Jamming the man's jeans down over his hips with the kind of strength he rarely used and recognized even less. Almost holding Billy upright as the man took the hint and scrambled out his pants. Making a move for his boxers before he hummed a negative, palming his mate through the damp cloth. Too impatient to realize he was actually holding them up as Billy groaned into his mouth. Apparently not above stealing kisses when he was in range either.

He slowed. Allowing himself to linger when he got distracted by the slick that coated the fabric to Billy's ass. It was damn nearly translucent at this point, enough to make him growl possessively. Pleased that his Omega had accepted him. That he wanted him so-

Billy was ready.

 _Ready for him._

He hissed as he palmed himself. Having the presence of mind to still the instinctive rut of his hips and grab his cock as the base. Trying and failing to school his breathing before he nudged Billy up and over. Man-handling him the way he wanted until Billy was on his hands and knees in front of him. As far gone as he was, he could admit it was a pretty picture. Watching Billy watch him through low-slung lids and fluttering lashes. Head hanging low between his shoulders, ass up and glistening with slick.

He blinked. Aware he was forgetting something but unable to determine exactly what that was. Wavering in place as his knot threatened to swell completely. The base of his cock just a bit fatter than the rest. Enough that there is gap between his thumb and middle finger. He'd never knotted before. Never particularly wanted to, even. But now- now Billy was-

"Alan," Billy rasped. "Alan open me up. Your fingers."

 _Jesus._

Jesus Christ.

The squelch of wet was all he could hear when he eased two fingers inside. Baring his teeth in a rictus grin when Billy's legs scrambled. Doing their best to wrap around him from behind as sharp toe nails grazed down the sides of his ribs.

It wouldn't take much at this point. The Omega was too aroused. But that didn't stop him from lingering as much as he could stand. Rubbing his fingers curiously through the tight velvet inner. Reveling in the sounds Billy made. In the sounds _he_ was pulling out of him. Him and no one else. No one-

"Damnit- Alan. _Please_!"

He fumbled with his cock. Nearly toppling over as Billy presented shamelessly. Panting into the muddy tiles as he held himself open. The pink furl of his ass shining with slick. So ready for him he could smell it.

The actual moment though, that was over relatively quickly.

Using the same strong-armed grip to line up and push forward.

It was what came next that mattered.

Because it wasn't like anything he'd ever felt.

It was more.

 _Better._

It was an addiction breaking new ground.

It was water dousing a wildfire.

It was-

"God," he breathed. Dropping his head against Billy's shoulder as he fucked in again. This time hitting deeper. Taking advantage of the new angle as he kept Billy down by his grip on the back of his neck. Punching a series of unsteady little cries out of him as each thrust of his hips dragged the swell of his knot over the man's prostate.

They were taking care of each other, he realized suddenly.

So often the old stereotypes still popped up. About it being the Alphas taking care of their Omega mates. Making sure they didn't suffer through their heats empty and alone. Coddling them through each and every step before filling them full. Breeding them into a sated, exhausted stillness before watching over them during the night with a quiet, predatory authoritarianism that never failed to reign supreme.

But _this_ was different.

And he liked that.

It made it real some how.

 _Equal._

It made him feel like he wasn't just taking. But giving back as well. Starting something meaningful and right and a thousand other emotions he wasn't sure even had a name – even though they probably did.

"Alan..."

Billy was greedy and impatient. All things that shouldn't have surprised him considering their history together. But somehow it still managed to make him smile when the man tried to reach behind him, tugging at any part of him he could reach. Wanting. _Demanding_.

There was just something about hearing his name in Billy's mouth that made him want to-

"Christ," he rasped, grinding deep. Listening to Billy groan into the broken tiles when he found that spot that made Billy clench around him. Skin suddenly far too tight as he blinked back the sweat-sting and put his back into it. Chasing his rut as Billy's breathing stuttered like he was fucking the air right out of his lungs. Apparently fine with being on the verge of suffocating considering the man kept shoving his hips back every time. Meeting him more than halfway. Trying to have it all. Just like the young were so prone to. Wanting it here, now and-

He pulled back, growling out a warning sound when Billy mewled a negative. Slapping his ass with a sound that echoed and stained freckled skin red the moment he pulled his hand away. Surprising himself by how much he liked the outline of his hand on him.

He choked on a breath.

Self discovery had never seemed so attractive as it did right now.

But after all that, he wasn't aiming on leaving him empty.

Not at chance.

Instead, he curved himself over Billy's back and hiked him up. Manhandling him with a stay of strength that hadn't been open to him until the suppressants had filtered out of his system. Fucking into him without filter or sensor as pleasure coiled tight in the pit of his belly.

He might have stayed lost in it - in the exquisite push and pull – if his knot hadn't started to drag every time he pulled back. Morphing into a rhythm of sharp little tugs that provided conflicting signals. Part of him wanted to continue the delicious friction. To feel his Omega come apart like that, on nothing but the drag of his knot, mainlining the sensation for as long as possible. But the other part was almost _screaming_. Wanting to grab Billy's hips when he was buried as far as he could go and hold him there until his knot swelled and he was filling him full. Giving him everything. _Giving up everything_. Stuffing his Omega so full that his belly actually _swelled_. Entertaining the lurid thought of keeping him like that – plugged and heavy on his cock long after his rut ended. Lush, sated and _dripping_ with him.

 _His._

 _Yes._

 _His._

Billy's shoulders were curved into an arc. Laid out so beautifully underneath him that when his eyes focused again he honestly had no idea what to do with himself. Realizing – muzzily and without much concern – that his face was buried in the Omega's neck. His mouth was open and panting heat as his teeth grazed the mark he'd made when this had all started. The Alpha in him reveling in the knowledge that after this, Billy would be _his_.

That he would smell like _his_.

 _Like them._

He'd carry their scents for days afterwards.

He would smell _claimed_ and thoroughly fucked.

He would smell like _Alpha_ and _mate_ and _comfortwarmhisyes_ -

Everyone would know.

Everyone would-

"Yes," he muttered through bared teeth. Responding to the silent tell of both their bodies as Billy went lax. Coming with a silent scream as his cock spurted untouched across the filthy floor. Tightening around him all at once as the man's body did what it was made for. _Milking him dry._

He stilled, caught in a sudden vice grip as Billy clenched around him. Barely able to tell which way was up anymore as his fingers sunk half-moon groves in the man's hips. Ears roaring with a building haze of sound that seemed to come from within as he choked on a breath, then another.

" _Fuck_. Billy- that's-"

But whatever it was, he lost it the moment his knot swelled fat and slotted into place.

After that, the world went white.

* * *

He woke up slowly. Feeling the change in his body as a couple dozen different muscles and ached. Some were familiar, others not. But all of them were equally painful. He inhaled cautiously, stretching outwards before the scents swirling in the humid air above his head brought everything back.

And, _oh-_

His eyes fluttered open, blinking hugely, only to find Billy staring right back at him, smiling.

It took him a moment, but after a long smattering of seconds, he felt his lips quirking up to mirror it. Realizing, as he cautiously levered himself up from the floor, that he felt different. _Better._ His rut was over. He'd survived it. Thanks to Billy.

"Good morning," Billy hummed, eyes tired but still somehow coy as he followed him up. Sharing the large white lab coat he'd apparently pulled over them sometime during the night as they sat upright next to each other. Naked skin hushing pleasantly over naked skin.

"Morning," he returned. Voice rough and fractured-dry, but still his as he quietly took stock. Looking down at himself as his filthy skin shone through with cuts and bruises under layers of blood and jungle-muck. Cock soft and twitching sore in the v of his legs as he winced – a muscle in his left thigh throbbing almost as much as his back. His rut was over. Satisfied. _Sated_. And Billy was-

 _Christ._

Billy.

The rest of the night returned in a rush.

He fixed the younger man would a look. Eyes roving. Cataloging. Like he could somehow tell by sight alone if everything that'd happened had indeed come about exactly how he remembered it.

But, as usual, Billy saved him from the worst of it.

"Are we okay?" the man asked lowly. Significant enough that he knew what he was asking. How Billy wasn't asking about just this or even this moment. It was about the concept in general. More to the point, it was about the future. _Their future._

Because apparently, even after everything, that was still on the table.

He shook his head minutely.

 _Billy never ceased to amaze him._

"Are _you_ okay?" he countered. Feeling like he was breathing for the first time in a long time when Billy just nodded and smiled.

No one had ever really understood it, but to him, he'd been on borrowed time ever since John Hammond had tottered his way into his life and almost destroyed it in the process. And in a way, that experience had defined him – for better or worse. He survived. He survived Jurassic Park. He'd survived the attention and the media. He'd survived Ellie leaving him. He's survived the spreading feelings of inadequacy and struggling to stay relevant in a world that wanted more that just bones and dust to capture their imaginations. He'd been surviving so long he didn't know he could live without the weight until Billy had bullied his way into his life and helped him shoulder it long before he'd realized a thing.

"Then we're okay," he decided, leaning into the press of Billy's shoulder as the world hushed through another sluggish, humid turn around them. Fulfilling the same, eons old prophesy, just with far different players than it was used to.

Billy's grin was blinding.

He closed his eyes into the beat of comforting quiet before the man went and ruined it.

"Good, because we're _definitely_ doing that again."

His bark of surprised laughter sent the birds exploding from the gutted interior above their heads. The sound completely at odds with their surroundings as a prevailing sense of well-being softened his stance, following the man back down to the floor as they laid through, limbs tangled, and just breathed up at the shattered ceiling.

They were going be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is now complete. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.


End file.
